


On the Wall

by Lenadexil, RogueKynd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Clear, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, PWP, RP fanfiction, Sex, Top Seragaki Aoba, Wall Sex, seme!Aoba, uke!Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenadexil/pseuds/Lenadexil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKynd/pseuds/RogueKynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clear’s birthday party, Aoba has a much more intimate gift to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a fanwork and we claim no ownership of the characters or the original source material.  
>  **Notes:** This is an RP fanfiction divided into sections. The “—-” mark being the indication of when character POV switches.
> 
> Also, Aoba is about 27 in this story.
> 
> Can also be read on [tumblr](http://xelorgani.tumblr.com/post/140202614442/on-the-wall). 
> 
> **Lenadexil:** Aoba Seragaki  
>  **RogueKyne:** Clear
> 
> Beta read by my good buddy [JG/MasallCollegeUnderstudy](http://masallcollegeunderstudy.tumblr.com/).

It had only been mere moments since their family and friends had left. The party was much bigger than Clear had anticipated. Apparently, Aoba had been planning it for weeks in advance, much to Clear's utter surprise. Such an amazing reminder of how kind and considerate his precious master and lover is to him.

 

But big parties had a tendency to leave quite a mess after. Clear had every intention of tidying up once they finished seeing everyone out.

 

However, it appeared quickly to him that Aoba had other plans. Not long after Tae left, and Ren had oddly vanished out of sight...

 

"Ah... AH...!" Clear whimpered, pressing his face deeper against the side of their living room wall. Aoba's fingers pushing deeper inside of him. Stretching him, loosening him.

 

"A-Aoba-s-san... I... I really should clean up first!" he weakly protested again, despite the tortured pleasure he was feeling.

 

Smirking, Aoba leaned closer and nipped at Clear's neck, his fingers continuing their motions. He began to search for that spot inside of his lover as he leaned closer to his ear to whisper to him, "Don't worry about it...it's not going anywhere..."

 

"Ahh!"

 

Whatever further protests the taller male had were silenced as Aoba's voice soothed him in time with his fingers massaging his insides, finding that special place that made Clear weak in the knees and fully willing to comply with his lover's demands.

 

No longer concerned about the mess, he relaxed himself against the wall and spread out his legs invitingly for his cerulean-haired lover. He heard the pleased sigh Aoba made behind him and shook as he leaned over him, his body bigger and brawnier than the small figure it was when he first met him, and sucked gently on the nape of his neck. A strong hand hiking up the only article of clothing he had left on -- a yellow and pink shoulderless sweater Aoba had bought him for Christmas -- and pinched lightly on his hardened nipple.

 

Slowly, teasingly, his hand travels back down the front of Clear's flat, taut stomach, forcing out a sensitive cry. A small chuckle escapes Aoba's throat in response before he continued, rubbing his belly tenderly a moment, then finally persisting downward to wrap firmly around his aching member.

 

"Aoba-san... Please... N-Not yet..." Clear didn't want to be touched there yet. Not until his lover was fully inside of him.

 

"Hmm? What's that?" Aoba kept his grip firm, smirking all the while as his lover shook his head. As he'd grown, he'd come to find he enjoyed pushing the taller to the edges of pleasure, to hear him cry out for what he wanted. As he stroked Clear in time with the fingers inside him, he didn't have to wait long to hear Clear's voice cry out again.

 

Sure enough, Clear whimpered aloud as Aoba kept at his insistence to torment him. Fondling him with one hand while the other's fingers opened him up.

 

" _Please!_ " he finally broke, "Please, Aoba-san... I want you, inside of me..."

 

It seemed that was enough for Aoba to show mercy. Carefully, he released him, and Clear knew what he had to do. Planting his hands securely on the wall, he bends his body forward, and surrenders himself. He froze for a moment as Aoba's hands wholly exposed him, teasing him one more time, before guiding the tip of his erection to his puckered entrance at last. A tremble goes through him, and then, in just one single, mild thrust, Aoba entered him.

 

"Aahh!" Gritting his teeth, Clear pressed his forehead against the wall, fingers scratching against the plaster as his body accommodated having his beautiful lover sheathe himself inside of his body. It was always like this the first time Aoba would enter him, but it never took long for his body to react and adjust. He could already feel his sensors self-lubricating and loosening from within, helping him to relax.

 

Once he was ready, he peered over his bare shoulder at Aoba, seeing his face nearly as flushed as his felt and waiting patiently for him to give permission to proceed. With a quick nod, Aoba grabbed his hips and settled into a slow, rocking motion.

 

Immediately, Clear is overcome with the familiar sensation of being split into two; Aoba thrusting in and out, filling and unfilling him, a tinge of pain swiftly changing into a blissful pleasure. It always felt so _sensual_.

 

At some point, Aoba reached around and reclaimed him in a firm grasp, stroking him up, then down. Their sighs and moans harmonizing with one another, both no longer able to hold back. Clear _feels_ Aoba, so hot and thick, rubbing against his inner walls, and he knows it won't be long until his release. But as he's closing in, Aoba abruptly lets go and pulls out.

 

"Huh...? A-Aoba-san...?" He forces himself to look back again, pink eyes hazed over in lust, disappointment, and concern. Silently questioning why he suddenly stopped, while hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

\-------

 

Aoba instantly missed the tight warmth of his lover around his member but he smirked in response to Clear's worried eyes. He had to admit, the way his eyes were hazed over was sexy; to think he could do this to his lover so easily...

 

"Relax...you're fine, Clear." Even after all this time, it amazed him how Clear would still think he had done something wrong when he never had, that he was constantly trying to please Aoba when he didn’t have to. _'Always worrying, this one...'_

 

He pulled him to stand up and quickly turned him around so they were face to face. The cerulean-haired man wasted no time in leaning in to kiss the taller, delving his tongue into Clear's sweet tasting mouth, pinning him between the wall and his much bigger body. He had certainly grown over the last four years and used it to his advantage now.

 

Aoba busied his hands by running them down Clear's sides and past his waist, squeezing his cheeks as his hands passed by them, nipping his lips as he moaned into the kiss. He grabbed the pinned man by his thighs suddenly and hoisted him up, supporting his weight between his arms and the wall, settling his own hips between Clear's as he felt long, pale legs wrap around his waist. Gone was the man who used to get embarrassed over everything when they were in private.

 

"W-Wait! Aoba-san!! Y-You must put me down!! W-What if I'm too heavy for you!?" Clear stammered nervously. While well aware of how much Aoba's strength had grown from the early days of their relationship, he still feared something like this could possibly hurt him. But to his surprise, Aoba looked as though he barely felt the heavy burden of his mechanical body. He simply smiled reassuringly at his worry.

 

"You'd be surprised at how light you actually are, Clear." Aoba grinned at him, then suckled on his throat as he let go with one hand. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so' when Clear didn't move an inch down the wall and reached between them to grab his own member and guide himself back to his lover's still opened entrance and thrust back in.

 

Leaning in closer, he continued, sucking and biting as he resumed the pace from earlier, taking advantage of Clear's head falling back in pleasure. Aoba gave him no time to brace himself as he held him by one thigh, his free hand making its way to Clear's member once more. He wrapped his fingers around him tightly, pulling back to smirk up at him.

 

"I'm inside you now, Clear...feel it?" He stroked him firmly, thrusting deep and fast, filling him up just as well as he'd retreat. His golden eyes watched his lover's face intently, loving the blush that spread over pale cheeks, the tears of pleasure welling in his pink eyes. "Does it feel good?" He easily kept his treatments to Clear's body up, not pausing or faltering in the slightest.

 

"Y-Yes... Aoba-san...feels so good..." Clear's moans grew louder and more desperate-sounding with every action. Having Aoba back inside him, refilling him and touching him, while shockingly having no trouble holding him up. How is it possible for his lover to be so awesome? Now unfearful of harming him, he tightens his legs around his lover's waist. Pulling him closer into a greedy kiss with his fingers losing themselves in thick, elegant strands.

 

Growling into the kiss, Aoba stroked Clear faster, squeezing him rhythmically as he built up a quick, hard finishing pace. His hips slapped against his lover's audibly in a way that used to make him blush but now drove him to continue. He broke the kiss, gasping and smirking as Clear's cries of pleasure cut through the air, intoxicating in Aoba's ears.

 

He could feel his orgasm racing closer and leaned up, whispering to Clear gently, "Are you close, Clear? I can feel you winding up..." The answering moan he got confirmed what he thought. He pressed his lips to the skin just beneath his love's ear and sped up again, his hips starting to stutter frantically.

 

"Come for me...Clear, come for me!" If his voice changed he wasn't able to tell as he pulled back to watch the android as he came. He grinned when he felt Clear's body tighten around him, spilling over his hand as his eyes stayed focused on his lover's face, watching it twist in pleasure as he cried out brokenly from the sensation.

 

Aoba let go of the other's spent member and grabbed his hips, thrusting fast and hard as he raced towards his own orgasm before screaming Clear's name, his hot seed spilling deep inside of his tight body. He dimly heard Clear cry out again as his warmth filled him.

 

Panting violently, Aoba regained his footing before carefully pulling out of his lover and grinned at him. He supported his weight easily despite his slightly wobbly legs and carried him to their couch, laying him down before crawling beside him and yanking the blankets over them. Seeing Clear's confused face, he smiled.

 

"Aoba-san..."

 

"One of the many perks of having our own place. We can clean it up later and sleep wherever we want." Wrapping an arm around the other's slim waist, he held him close. "...Happy birthday, Clear." He pressed his lips to his lover's as he watched him contentedly drift off before closing his own eyes. Listening to Clear’s even breathing as he held him, Aoba felt his heart warm as it had for years. Another birthday gone by and he smiled to himself, thinking of the many to come in their lives.


End file.
